


how you feel right now?

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon wishes he wasn't like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you feel right now?

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i was sad last night and had 41 days on repeat (thanks sunggyu for the title) and this happened

“you don't have to lock yourself up in here for days on end, you know,” soonyoung says casually. he's laying across the couch behind jihoon in the the closet-sized studio. jihoon scoffs.

“maybe i want to. it's the only time i get to be alone,” jihoon turns to face the computer monitor while speaking “i can't take talking to twelve people every single day. i can't talk to _anyone_ every day.”

“you talk to _me_ every day,” soonyoung replies. jihoon can see soonyoung reflected in the monitor, he's facing the back of jihoon's chair, head tilted cutely to one side. jihoon holds in a fond smile but he can feel his ears turning pink. he pulls the beanie he's wearing down to cover them.

“more like you force me to talk to you every day,” is what comes out of jihoon's mouth. what he wants to say is 'of course i do, you make me happy. when i talk to you, i don't feel like i'm suffocating.' he doesn't say that. he can't

“oh,” soonyoung says in a small voice. jihoon closes his eyes. he should turn around. he hears soonyoung getting up off the couch. he should turn around and apologize. soonyoung's moving towards the door. s _ay something! anything!_ jihoon's mind races. he doesn't move an inch. _tell him not to leave!_ he hears the door open.

“sorry,” soonyoung whispers before slipping outside. the door closes with a soft 'click'. jihoon opens his eyes. he turns and stares at the door, willing soonyoung to come back through it. or for time to rewind. back to when soonyoung was still lying on the couch. or all the way back to a time when he wasn't such a coward. when he didn't have to keep himself under lock and key. when he let people know how he really felt.

only, jihoon thinks he might have always been this way.

 


End file.
